Old Love Stinks
by Kitsune-Paws
Summary: "I didn't survive three-thousand years to get bitched at by a tiny twenty-year-old I could bench press with my pinky." Or The one where Atemu is forced to quit his job due to vampire regulations and mopes for two weeks. [One Shot]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor its characters. I also do not profit from this work of fiction.**

* * *

 **A/N: A prompt I received on twitter.**

* * *

 **Summary:** **"I didn't survive three-thousand years to get bitched at by a tiny twenty-year-old I could bench press with my pinky."**

 **Or**

 **The one where Atemu is forced to quit his job due to vampire regulations and mopes for two weeks.**

* * *

 **Warning: None**

* * *

 **Old Love Stinks**

* * *

Closing the door to his apartment, Yuugi hung his keys on one of the small hooks attached to a wooden plaque hanging on the wall. It read, "Home Sweet Home". He passed the mirror in the small hallway and paused, gazing into it with some curiosity. The mirror only reflected the painting on the wall behind him, and he tilted his head to the side. He could hear the television in the living room, and a slight smell of heated plastic singed his nostrils.

"I'm still not over this whole silver mirror thing," Yuugi said to the person in the living room, waving the smell away. "I mean, you had bronze ones back then, but imagine the people who had to rely on water and glass reflections when silver mirrors were all the rage." He touched the mirror, frowning. "Must have been horrible," he said, "being so easily spotted. It's no wonder most of us are hermits."

He waited for a reply, tapping the mirror where his fingers smudged the glass. Still, his reflection did not show.

"Atemu?" he called, turning his head towards the hall at the opening that led into the living room. "Did you hear me?" Yuugi frowned to himself when no reply came, and he moved to the end of the small hall, standing at the entrance to the living room. Laid on the couch and sunk into it, sat a short ochre-skinned man with wild red hair and golden highlights. His gold bangs hung limp in his face, and he looked nothing short of an unkempt sloth.

Pursing his lips, the smell finally hit him, and Yuugi covered his mouth and nose in disgust. Littered on the coffee table and floor was takeout of every kind. On the couch, there were empty bags of chips, and the man's face was filthy with smeared food.

"I asked you to clean up before I left, Atemu," Yuugi said sorely, and Atemu said nothing, his wine-colored eyes glazed as he continued to watch the television. Irritated, Yuugi, walked over, searching for the remote. When he could not find it, he walked over to the television and shut it off manually. The smell of melting plastic was stronger there, and Yuugi stepped away with a grimace. "It'd be nice if you didn't treat me like that silver mirror," he snapped. "I _do_ exist."

"I was watching that," Atemu finally spoke, his voice a gravely, grating baritone that sounded like it had not been used in days.

"Get up," Yuugi said, and he crossed his arms, staring down at Atemu with thinly veiled upset.

"Why?" Atemu groaned. He looked away from the television screen, his neck popping and cracking as it moved, stiff from lack of motion. He grimaced. "That's gonna hurt later," he mumbled to himself.

"What do you mean 'why'?" asked Yuugi. He gaped with disbelief, his violet eyes squinting at Atemu. "You've been sat there for _two_ weeks. _Weeks,_ Atemu!" He jabbed a finger at the television set. "You've done nothing but watch garbage TV and eat takeout since you had to give up the King of Games gig!"

"It's not like I'm gonna get fat," Atemu remarked petulantly.

"No," Yuugi agreed, "but your farts smell like _death."_ He grit his teeth when Atemu only blinked at him. "Every vampire I know has to deal with some ignorant asking if we really _do_ smell like death because vamps like _you_ are just eating human garbage and stinking up the place!" However, Atemu did not even bat an eyelash, and Yuugi huffed. "I need you to go out and eat someone to replenish your cells," Yuugi requested, "or I'm going to throw you _and this couch_ into the street!"

Atemu groaned.

"Yuugi, you're _such_ a drama queen," Atemu mumbled. "I didn't survive three-thousand years to get bitched at by a tiny twenty-year-old I could bench press with my pinky."

 _"I'm_ the drama queen?" Yuugi questioned, motioning to himself in bewilderment. "You've been acting like a baby just because you quit your gaming gig!" Atemu pouted at him, and Yuugi took a deep breath. He sighed it out and shook his head. "Atemu," Yuugi said calmly, "I'm _not_ spending eternity with a man that smells like the Bog of Eternal Stench." He pointed out of the living room. "Go take a shower or find yourself your own apartment to stink up."

Atemu rolled his eyes, but instead of becoming angry, Yuugi sighed in disappointment.

"You're supposed to be this great ancient Egyptian pharaoh," Yuugi said with a shrug, "but all I see is a _swineherd."_

Immediately, Atemu was on his feet. Or rather, he _tried_ to stand and instantly fell over with a solid _thump,_ his muscles too stiff to bend. He let out a pained grunt, and Yuugi stared down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Take it back," said Atemu's muffled voice from the ground.

"Take a shower," Yuugi easily rebutted.

An irritated noise left Atemu, and he huffed indignantly.

"If I could move," he said sorely, "I'd lock your insolent ass in a cupboard and I wouldn't let you out for a whole _hour."_

"Ooh, a whole hour," Yuugi mocked. "I'm terrified."

"You should be," Atemu bit out, but Yuugi laughed.

"Atemu," Yuugi said with an amused sigh, "you know you love me too much to even touch me without my permission." He crouched by Atemu, lifting him into a sitting position against the couch. "How exactly did you plan to get me in a cupboard?"

"I'd ask very politely," Atemu muttered, and Yuugi leaned to place a kiss on Atemu's nose.

"I love you," Yuugi murmured, and Atemu smiled happily at him, his sour mood forgotten. "I'm sorry I was mad."

"I forgive you," Atemu replied with a smitten look.

Yuugi sighed, caressing Atemu's cheek and swiping his oily bangs out of his face.

"I know you're sad about not being the King of Games anymore," Yuugi said gently, "but you knew this was coming. You're not allowed to keep your title for more than twenty years, Atemu." At the melancholy sigh that left him, Yuugi tenderly held Atemu's cheek and looked him in the eyes. "You'll find something new," Yuugi said with an encouraging smile. "And I'll be there to support you every step of the way."

"Thanks, Yuugi," Atemu said gratefully.

"But you really _do_ smell," Yuugi complained, scrunching up his nose. "And I think I tasted week-old Doritos. Please shower and go eat someone. I know a good place with willing humans." He prodded Atemu's arm. "Jounouchi says Kaiba's place is good. None of that drugged human crap."

"I can't really move," Atemu said with a grimace. "My muscles are really stiff. Help me into the tub?"

"Okay," Yuugi agreed with a sweet smile.

"Wash my back?" Atemu requested with a raised eyebrow, and Yuugi narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him. But he still shrugged and nodded.

"Okay," he said.

"Join me in the tub?" Atemu slowly suggested with a waggle of his eyebrows, and Yuugi frowned at him.

"Don't push it," he said, and Atemu shrugged, his joints popping as they shifted.

"Worth a try," he said, and Yuugi let his eyes roam Atemu's body with a considering arch of his brow.

"Maybe after you feed," Yuugi said with a devilish smile, and Atemu's eyebrows rose so high, they almost disappeared into his hair.

"You got it, babe."

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: Be sure to check out my other fics!**

 **Note: I am bilingual and anyone who would prefer to comment in Spanish is welcome to.**


End file.
